Architectural-structure coverings may selectively cover a window, a doorway, a skylight, a hallway, a portion of a wall, etc. Horizontal architectural-structure coverings may come in a variety of configurations. One common type of architectural-structure covering is a roller-type architectural-structure covering. Roller-type architectural-structure coverings manufactured from fabric, especially delicate fabrics, present several challenges that need to be addressed. For example, in the retracted position, fabrics may become big and bulky thus resulting in a larger diameter of material about a horizontally-oriented roller tube that users may desire to conceal by, for example, a head rail. In addition, delicate fabrics are often only available in certain dimensions, for example, delicate fabrics are often only available in widths up to about 54″, thus prohibiting their use in windows having greater widths. Moreover, if the fabric has a defect or becomes damaged in any way during manufacturing, the fabric is often discarded in its entirety resulting in potentially significant monetary cost and waste. In addition, delicate fabrics tend to wrinkle, particularly as the width of the fabrics increases.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.